Dear Diary
by raven612
Summary: Two new students at school spell trouble for the Tree Hill gang, but it seems that they have their sights set on ruining what is known as Naley. Nathan becomes an object of lust and the new girl will do anything to rip him away from Haley. Rated M 4 sfty
1. Dear Diary: Perfect

**Dear Diary**

**By: Raven612**

**Chapter 1: Dear Diary: Perfect**

**Summary: **This story takes place around the beginning of season 4, a few changes, Haley isn't preggers, and instead of Derek harassing Peyton, there's another new girl who had her sites set on Nathan, and she is willing to do anything to get him. Even take a life or two in the process.

**A/N: ** Well for Christmas I bought myself every season of One Tree because, yes I am that obsessed with it, lol, and I am completely in love with Naley, and they need to last forever, oh and also there's no Daunte because I really don't know anything about point shaving and the whole gambling thing, lol, and I'm super excited for season 5 to start soon!! Also I got the idea for this story when Taylor Swifts song, He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar came on, ps I absolutely hate country, but they play this song a lot and since its work I have no choice but to listen to it. So on with the story!!

**Dear Diary,**

Once again I get to start at a new school, try and make new friends; pretend that nothing has happened, once again. I'm supposed to be taking pills for it, but I see no point, they don't work and I think they just make me crazier. The incidents keep happening and it's out of my control. No one will ever understand, but now I get another clean slate. Maybe I can actually keep it clean this time. But maybe I don't want to keep it clean this time. Well it's almost time for school I better get dressed and find the next target.

The loud beeping of the alarm rattled Haley's still foggy mind. She groaned and rolled over onto her side. She ran into something rock solid. A smile graced her face as she ran her fingers gently along Nathan's perfectly sculpted chest.

"Good morning," he croaked his voice thick with sleep as he ran his hand along her arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Ugh, morning already?" she groaned as she rolled away from him and towards the edge of the bed.

He grabbed her from behind and pulled her back into his chest. "Just five more minutes?" he asked humorously as he buried his head into her hair.

Haley chuckled lightly, "Fine just five minutes, you know we've been late to school the past two weeks," she mumbled as she traced patterns along his bare chest.

Nathan shrugged and smiled as he looked into her eyes. "So what, we're seniors it's a privilege we get," he hugged her tighter as he said this; she rolled her eyes and reluctantly pushed herself away from him.

"Right, but some of us have a grade point to keep up," she said standing over him with her hands on her hips.

Nathan only chuckled and rolled onto his side and pulled the covers over his head.

Haley rolled her eyes once again and made her way into their bathroom. She started brushing her teeth when she heard her cell start to ring.

"Hey Nathan, could you get that, I'm a little busy," she mumbled around her brush.

He rolled his eyes, "sure," he rolled across their circular bed and picked it up; it was Lucas.

"Hello," he said stifling a yawn.

"Hey, man, you're up already?" Lucas asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, by order of the wife, no five minutes this morning."

"Hey, I don't need to know those types of things, Hales is my best friend and I would like to think of her innocent still," Lucas laughed, of course he knew she wasn't but she was like a sister to him and he didn't need the details on her sex life, even if his was lacking, because of all the fights he's been getting into with Brooke and Peyton.

"So what did you call for?" Nathan asked as he finally got to his feet and pulled on some basketball shorts.

"I was wondering what you guys were doing this weekend, I guess Rachel and Brooke wanted to throw some sort of party at Rachel's parents cabin we went to a while ago."

"Yeah we'll go, haven't had much fun since that accident with Cooper," Nathan sighed as he pulled a navy colored shirt over his chest and slipped on some black basketball shoes.

"Great, well I guess I'll see you two at school then, bye Nate, tell Hales good morning for me," and with that Lucas hung up.

"Bye," Nathan mumbled as he hung up Haley's phone.

"Who was that?" she asked walking over to give him a hug.

"Luke, he invited us to a party at Rachel's cabin this weekend."

Haley rolled her eyes, "is she going to be there?" she asked as she rested her head against Nathan's chest.

He laughed and hugged her close. "It is her cabin; I guess she kind of has to be there."

"Yeah, well she doesn't have to try and sleep with my husband either." Haley admitted as she looked into his eyes, he frowned down at her.

"Hales, I'm not going to sleep with her, she was just trying to take advantage of me after the accident, cuz I was kinda messed up, ya know?" he shrugged and kissed her forehead.

She let out a whoosh of air, "Yeah I know, but I try not to remember," she admitted with a smile as she walked away from him to get her book bag.

Nathan smiled and grabbed his own. "Shall we?" he said as he ushered her out their front door.

"We shall," she smiled up at him and took his hand as they walked to their car.

When they pulled into the Tree Hill High parking lot they were greeted by Brooke and Rachel first, Brooke and Peyton were still at each others throats and not speaking.

"Good morning tutor girl and husband," Brooke smiled as she walked up to them.

"Good morning, husband," Rachel sang sweetly as she skipped up to Nathan and gave him a hug. Haley glared at her.

"Oh Haley it was only a hug, would you like one?" Rachel asked with a sneer.

"No thanks, I'm afraid that skank is catchy," she shot back.

Rachel pretended to look hurt, "Oh but Hales, haven't you heard, it's been taken under control, and anyways it doesn't rub off on losers." She smiled as she said this but took a step back when she saw the look in Haley's eyes.

"Hey Rachel, why don't you go try to steal someone else's husband before my fist finds your face," Haley said coolly crossing her arms.

Haley had gotten a lot stronger since she had come back from her tour because of the talk that went on behind her back. She had learned to stand up for herself. Also she had gotten into a few fights along the way.

"Come on Rachel," Brooke said as she pulled her away. She sent an apologetic look back at Nathan and Haley, Nathan chuckled and Haley slapped his arm.

"Hey, what's that for?" he asked rubbing it as he grabbed her hand.

"You're such a skank magnet," she said as they started to walk towards the school.

"Can't help that the girls love me Hales, but there's only one girl that I care about," he smiled and kissed her.

"You know you can't win all the battles just because you're a great kisser," she said smiling as her anger washed away and she stood on her toes and gave him another kiss on the lips.

"You know guys, PDA is no allowed on school grounds," Lucas said laughing as he and Peyton met up with Nathan and Haley in the courtyard.

"Hey guys," Haley greeted as she hugged them each.

"So only three more months of school to go," Lucas said as they started to walk towards their lockers.

"Oh trust me I'm counting them down," Peyton said with a laugh as she stood with the three Scotts at their lockers.

"So Peyton, you get accepted to any art schools yet?" Haley asked as she went to stand next to her.

"I actually haven't applied yet, but I'm looking at a few."

"Peyton, weren't you supposed to have applied by now?" Haley asked horror struck.

"Lighten up Hales, the ones I'm looking at have a later deadline, but don't worry I will apply, I was also looking at an internship with a music store in LA," she admitted with a smile.

"Just don't let your art suffer," Lucas said with a smile as he shoved some books into his bag.

"You guys, don't worry about me, what about you two, have you decided what school to go to?" Peyton asked Nathan and Haley. They looked at each other and Haley started to bite her cheek and look at the floor. Lucas knew that was a bad sign.

"Well we're still discussing it, he's got a scholarship for Duke and I've been accepted to Stanford, but we'll see," Haley admitted as she started to play with her hands. This meant she was nervous, Lucas changed the subject.

"So Hales, how's the valedictorian speech coming along?" he asked nudging her.

"Oh, it's going great but I have no idea what to close with, and well I also have no idea what to start it with." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Hales, you haven't even started it?" Nathan asked bewildered, usually Haley was on top of things like that.

"Well sort of, I mean I know what I want to say it's just I don't know really how to say it." She smiled, Nathan shook his head and put his arm around her and they started towards class.

"I never thought Haley would put something so important off for so long," Nathan laughed when she smacked his stomach.

"It's not funny," she mumbled as she leaned into him while they walked. "For your information I've still got three months, which is plenty of time."

Nathan shook his head and kissed her goodbye. "See you at lunch."

The bell for lunch sounded, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, and Lucas took a picnic table located under the shade of some large trees. They were discussing their plans for the party this weekend. As usual Peyton was not invited but decided to go along with Lucas anyways. She would try once again to talk to Brooke. She just didn't want to loose her best friend, again.

"Hey guys," Mouth said as he greeted them. He had a new girl with him. She was very attractive, with long flowing brown hair, vivid blue eyes, and a skirt that was barely there. Both Peyton and Haley saw the looks Nathan and Lucas were giving her.

"Hey Mouth," they all greeted.

"Oh. Guys this is Danielle, she's new here, and I get to show her around the campus." Mouth smiled wide, he was obviously happy to be with her. It gave him some major hot points.

"Hello Danielle, I'm Lucas," he shook her hand and smiled warmly at her.

She smiled at him and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you guys," she said as she took a seat between Nathan and Mouth.

Haley sipped her juice and glared at Danielle wondering what to think of her.

"So, Danielle, where did you transfer from?" Lucas asked.

"From California actually," she blushed as she said this.

"Wow, so this must really suck huh?" Nathan asked with a laugh.

Danielle looked at him sweetly, "No, not really, I mean yeah its small and all, but that just means it kinder and more inviting," she smiled at all of them.

"So Danielle, what made you transfer here?" Peyton asked giving her the benefit of the doubt and hoping she wasn't another Rachel.

"Oh, well, my parents sent me to live here with my grandparents, you see my parents are going through a pretty ugly divorce right now and they decided it would be best for me to be out of their hair, so here I am," she smiled at Nathan once she finished.

"I know how that goes," he mumbled to her with a friendly smile.

"Well at least I'm not alone," she said a little over friendly as she smiled at him.

Haley sat silent as everyone quizzed Danielle, Haley couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was about Danielle she didn't like, but she shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind. She was going to give Danielle the benefit of the doubt and hope she wasn't another Rachel, plus she couldn't blame her for being attracted to Nathan, because quite frankly he was very hot.

"Well I suppose, duty calls," Nathan announced as he helped Haley up from the table and put his hand around her.

"Hey Nate, we going to meet in the gym before practice, do a little working out?" Lucas asked as he threw his garbage away.

"Sure, sounds good, got to be in great shape for the state championship coming up." he said as he pulled Haley along with him to their shared English class.

"See you guys later," Peyton shouted as she walked towards her car.

Danielle and Mouth followed Lucas, since they had some spare time.

**Dear Diary,**

Today is possibly the greatest day of my life. Who knew I'd find someone on the very first day! Oh diary he is gorgeous. He's simply gorgeous. The only thing unattractive about him is his girlfriend. She seems to be a brainiac, and he's a jock, that doesn't mix, trust me diary, he will be mine. And like last time, I will do anything to make him mine. He's just simply…perfect.

**A/N: **So guys what do you think? Give it to me straight up! I want to know where and how to improve, because this is my first ever OTH fanfic!! So now go and REVIEW!!!! Thank you for reading!!


	2. Dear Diary: Infiltration

**Dear Diary**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 2:**Infiltration

**Dear Diary,**

_**So today is my second day at Tree Hill High. Who knew it would be so easy to fit in? They just accepted me, didn't care about the fact I came all the way from California, well I really didn't come from there, you know that. But they don't and they don't need to. Where I came from only concerns me, well today I start chipping away the stone around Nathan's heart, oh and I believe her name is Haley. I can make him forget all about her, it's simple, I only need to appeal to one of his tastes, the taste all men have, and that's the taste for skanky women, I'm not proud of it, but I will do what I have to make him mine.**_

The final bell of the day rang; Haley and Brooke made their way to cheer practice.

"What do you think of the new girl?" Haley asked as she set her duffle bag on the floor.

"Well tutor girl, I think she's into your husband," Brooke teased as she arched a brow towards Nathan.

He sat next to Lucas, but between them was Danielle. She was flinging her hair and smiling and laughing at everything Nathan said. Haley glared at both Nathan and Danielle, neither noticed so Haley staked over and stood over Nathan, hands on her hips.

"Hey Hales, you remember Danielle," Nathan said smiling at her as he stood to kiss her. Haley accepted it and made it just a little sweeter than usual, as if marking her territory.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we were introduced yesterday," Danielle said smiling warmly and standing to offer Haley her hand to shake.

"No, no we weren't, I'm Haley," she said with an annoyed tone and shook her hand. Haley smiled kindly to hide the fact that she was peeved.

"Nice to meet you Haley, uhm if you don't mind me asking, what's your last name?" Danielle asked studying her curiously.

Under her searching eyes Haley felt naked, "My last name is Scott, why?" she asked looking at Danielle oddly.

"Oh," Danielle said a bit taken a back, "wow so that means…" she trailed and connecting the dots.

"Yeah, we're married," Haley coolly finished for her.

"Wow, married and in high school, so does this mean you guys have a baby, or one on the way?" she asked curiously.

Haley rolled her eyes and Nathan stifled a laugh. "No we don't have a child and there are none on the way, why is it if people are married in high school it's because they got knocked up, why can't it be for love?" she moaned in an annoyed way, she was getting sick and tired of people assuming she was pregnant.

"Sorry, just thought is was odd, well anyways, good catch," Danielle said smiling and patted Haley on the back.

Haley wasn't sure what to make of Danielle's reaction, she knew the look in Danielle's eyes, it was the same look Haley held for Nathan everyday that she saw him. The look was one of lust and longing. Only there was one difference in Haley's look, above those first two, was love.

"Well I'm going to get back to practice, I'll see you later at home, right?" Haley asked with a devilish grin as she pulled Nathan in for a good bye kiss.

"Of course, later though, me, Lucas, and Skills are going to the river court to play a few quick games," Nathan smiled as he kissed Haley.

"Mmm, well then, I guess you're going to be dirty and sweaty once you get home?" Haley asked with a little humor while she watched the reaction in Nathan's eyes.

"Okay, okay, enough!" Lucas almost shouted as he laughed. "I really don't need to hear anymore of this, can't we just go to practice?" he asked humorously as he watched Haley give Nathan one last kiss good bye.

"Don't worry Lucas there's enough room in the shower for you too," Nathan joked as he slapped him on the back and jogged ahead of him to begin basketball practice.

Lucas shook his head, "See ya later Hales,' he waved to both Haley and Danielle and jogged after Nathan to join the other boys in practice.

"So I totally had you pegged wrong." Danielle said turning to Haley.

"Excuse me?" Haley said a bit defensively.

"Oh I mean I thought you were some sort of brainiac, not a cheerleader." Danielle said waving her hands in front of her trying to signify she hadn't meant anything bad by what she said.

"Oh, well I am, that's how I meant Nathan, I was his tutor, and the whole cheerleading thing started as a favor to a friend, and well I just stuck around, it's kind of fun, their really not as brainless as some might think." Haley joked.

"Haley James Scott, get your little ass over here, we are about to start practice!" Brooke shouted pretending to look furious.

"I guess that's my cue, well Danielle it was nice meeting you, I'm sure I'll see you around," Haley said with a sincerely fake smile as she ran to join the others.

"Yeah, I will be seeing you," Danielle said to herself as she turned to watch the boys, in particular, Nathan practice. She smiled as she watched the way he moved up and down the court. She walked out of the gym in a sultry manner, hoping to catch the eyes of the basketball captain.

**Dear Diary,**

_**Well today was a successful day, I figured out how to spend more time with Nathan. Actually today was a pretty sucky day, I found her was married, and to a real skank too, oh well she doesn't matter because I will soon replace her. I also meet the whore of a wife today, she seems nice, but she also seems to think something is up with me? Wonder where she gets that feeling from? Women's intuition? Humph, well we'll just have to get her out of the way, just like all the others. I plan to infiltrate their little hive, and then I can do some real damage. I've decided to become one thing I hate most, a cheerleader, but that's the second thing I hate most, number one on my list is Haley, she's going down.**_

**A/N: **So what do you think of chapter two? I will admit that chapter one is written a bit odd, it's not like my other stories, I'm working on that, it's a little harder to write a story for One Tree Hill for me, I'm just trying really hard not to get too OOC, that's something I tend to do a lot, lol. Well anyways thanks for the diary writing suggestion Bindy417!! Well I'm off to watch some of season 4!! Can't wait until Tuesday! Season 5, w00t w00t!!! Oh and I lied I have written a fanfic for One Tree Hill, but I will say so myself, it sucks a lot lol, I wrote it a long time ago when I barely had any writing experience, so yeah, lol, REVIEW!!!!


	3. Dear Diary: Accidents Happen

**Dear Diary**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 3: **Accidents Happen

**Dear Diary,**

_**Well today I will follow through with my little plan. Become one of the whores and that way I can get close to Haley, and then tear her down. Don't kid yourself; there will most definitely be blood and pain. I can't wait this will be simply fantastic. Maybe I'll even let him help me a little, he hasn't had much fun since the others, and I know he's itching for some freedom, well he's in the back of my mind if I can't manage to tear this little worm down on my own!**_

_**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM **_

It was a bright Friday morning and the gang was buzzing with excitement because of the party tomorrow night at Rachel's cabin. They were all going to drive out again like last time, but first they had to go to the basketball game. The Ravens were playing against the Braves, and the Ravens were expected to win.

The boys' locker room was humming with pre-game rituals and talk of the party.

"Hey Nate, you ready to party tomorrow?" Lucas asked with a laugh.

"Hell yeah, it's been awhile and Haley needs to have some fun, she's been a bit worked up lately," Nathan said with a smile as he pulled his jersey over his rock hard abs.

Lucas was still in his jacket and pants; he was only allowed to play for fifteen minutes because of his heart condition. "What's on her mind?" Lucas asked a little concerned for his best friend.

"I don't know she won't tell me, it started the day Brooke let Danielle join the cheerleading squad," Nathan shook his head and smiled, "ah, who knows it could just be some stupid test that's bugging her, but I'll make her forget about whatever it is she's worrying about."

"Heh, well all I know is she's lucky to have you Nate, I don't think she's ever been happier, and it makes me happy to know she's happy," Lucas admitted with a smile as he patted Nathan's back and went to join the line-up to run into the gym.

"Thanks man and she makes me happy too," Nathan sighed and smiled as he lined up with the starting line-up.

Haley was pacing nervously in the girls locker room and biting her nails. Peyton and Brooke were worried, Haley usually never freaked out before cheering on their team.

"Hales, what up?" Peyton asked putting a reassuring arm around her waist and steered her to sit on a bench.

"I think something bad is going to happen tonight, I don't know, I feel really weird about cheering tonight." She said sheepishly as she looked to Peyton and Brooke for reassurance.

"Oh Hales, are you just trying to get out of being on the top of the pyramid tonight?" Brooke asked with a snort, "cuz you're not getting out of it, Theresa is sick and there's no way Rachel is getting that glory."

"Brooke, please," Haley sighed as she started to massage her temples, "well maybe that's why," she said with a chuckle, "I just know I'm going to fall, I mean I have klutz written all over my body," Haley said as she gestured to herself. Brooke and Peyton started to laugh at her.

"Don't worry Hales, I'll catch you if you should happen to accidentally slip," Rachel snickered as she passed by them.

Haley clenched her fists tightly and about ripped her sweater, which was clenched in her hands. "I swear I'm going to kill her!" Haley demanded with an exasperated sigh.

"Whoa, calm down girl, save that energy for cheering," Peyton laughed as she patted Haley on the back.

"Heh, yeah I guess," Haley sighed as her body became less tense.

"So is she always freaked out before a game?" a small voice asked from behind them.

The three spun to face Danielle looking gorgeous in her cheering uniform.

"No I am not always freaked out before a game, just tonight because I'm taking Theresa's spot at the top of the pyramid," Haley admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude," Danielle said with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it," Peyton said kindly as she went to talk with Bevin.

"You sure you're going to be okay tutor girl?" Brooke asked rubbing her back as she stood to gather the girls together.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, I'll be fine," Haley said with a reassuring smile, she didn't want her to feel anxious too, she was the captain of the cheerleaders and she needed to stay together.

"Oh thanks again Brooke for letting me join on such short notice, it was very kind of you," Danielle piped in before Brooke walked away.

"Well Dani, it would have been a mistake to the squad if I didn't I don't think I've seen anyone with as good a write up as you've got. Dance classes since you were three, member of a three time winning squad in California, very impressive."

Danielle blushed, "Well it is a love of mine."

The girls quitted down and began to line up and run into the gym. They jumped and yelled and got the crowed all riled up. They finished with their cheers before the audience and made their way to cheer on the boys as they ran in from the locker room. The first to run in was Nathan, he winked to Haley and she blew him a kiss, as did Rachel. Next was Lucas, who both Peyton and Haley cheered extra loudly for, and then came Skills who got a woot woot from Bevin.

The ball was won by Nathan and he managed to score 18 points in the first four minutes of the game. Everytime he ran past the cheerleaders, Haley would shout and cheer for him and he would always smile at her. Danielle kept her cheering to a minimum as to not attract suspicion; she didn't want Haley to see her coming. She did however, take an inch off of her cheer skirt, and she swore she saw Nathan check out her legs at least three times. This just further reaffirmed her plans for the night. The buzzer soon sounded the start of half time.

The cheerleaders made their way to the center of the gym. The lights dimmed and started to circle around them, the girls all started to chant a cheer and they danced to a song picked by Peyton. Haley could feel the butterflies in her stomach as the time to do the pyramid was nearing. She smiled ever wider as to hide her fear and she got into position. The other girls started to form the lower half of the pyramid and she ran and jumped into the air and was helped into place. She put a foot on Rachel's shoulder and the other on Danielle's shoulder. Haley could feel the quivering of the bodies beneath her feet but smiled and cheered the Ravens on, she looked to find Nathan smiling at her, and soon all of her fear washed away. She waved her pom pom in the air one last time as the dismount approached. But suddenly the quivering bodies beneath her feet melted away and she was falling fast to the gym floor, as it rushed up to meet her all the right ways to land as to not get hurt escaped her mind and she just squeezed her eyes shut.

Her left foot connected first with the floor and she twisted her leg to the right and her ankle kept twisting. She let out a painful scream as the sharp pain shot up her calf and into the pit of her stomach. She put out her hands to catch the upper half of her body and soon pain was shooting up both her arms. Peyton and Brooke were the first to reach her. Haley was grimacing in pain and holding her ankle. She was rocking on the floor sucking air between her teeth as she tried to ignore the pain.

"Haley, Haley, Oh my God, are you okay?" Brooke yelled as she kneeled next to Haley and started to rub her back.

"My ankle, I'm pretty sure I twisted it pretty good," Haley moaned.

"Hales, Haley, are you alright?" Nathan asked concern and worry fogging his voice as he knelt down in front of her.

"I'm fine, it's just my ankle hurts like hell," Haley about shouted as she held it tighter.

"Here, Hales, I'll help you to the team doctor, he can wrap it for you then you better go to the hospital and see if you broke it," Nathan said as he put and arm around her waist and pulled her gingerly to her feet. She leaned into him as they walked together to the office.

"It's not broken I know that much, it's just sprained," she stammered.

"Haley, I don't know what I'm going to do with you," he chucked as he kissed the top of her head.

"Well for starters we may have to Haley proof the apartment," she said laughing as she hugged him tighter to her.

"Oh Hales, I love you," he laughed.

Lucas ran and caught up to them. "Nathan, I can take her from here, their going to need you for the rest of the game," he offered as he hooked his arm around Haley.

"Okay, you sure you're going to be okay Haley?" Nathan asked with concern as he cupped her face.

"Yeah I'm going to be fine, but the humiliation will most likely stick with me for the rest of my life," she joked as she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Well hopefully your luck won't rub off on me," he laughed as he turned to run back to the game.

"Thanks Luke," Haley said as he helped her to sit on the examining table.

"What are best friends for?" he asked with a laugh. Haley playfully smacked him, but then hissed as the doctor moved her ankle.

She squeezed Luke's shoulder and dug her nails in when the pain shot up her leg.

"Well all I can do for you right now is wrap it, but you're going to have to get to the emergency room, there they can give you crutches and some painkillers," the doctor said as he wrapped her ankle, which had swollen to the ripe size of a melon. It also turned weird green, purple, and black colors.

Lucas drove Haley to the hospital and waited while she got fitted with a boot and some crutches. By order of the doctor she was to stay off of it for the next two weeks. Haley immediately started to complain because of the upcoming party and cheering. Lucas calmed her and let the doctor continue. He then prescribed her some heavy painkillers and released her to Lucas.

"I knew something bad was going to happen tonight, I even told Brooke and Peyton to let Danielle or Rachel have the top, but no they give it to me, the most accident prone person in Tree Hill," Haley complained as she hobbled to Lucas' car.

"Well Hales, it was very entertaining," he joked as he helped her into the passenger seat.

"Shut up," she laughed and smacked his stomach.

"Well it was," he said defensively as he began to drive her home.

"Just drive," she said with a smirk.

They arrived at her apartment to find Brooke, Peyton, Mouth, Skills, Rachel, Danielle, Bevin, and Nathan waiting for them. Haley had completely forgotten that they were all driving to the cabin tonight to get a head start on setting up for the party. She groaned as she and Lucas parked.

"Shoot me now," she groaned as Nathan rushed down to help her from the car.

"You okay?" he asked helping her out of the car.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a severe sprain, gotta stay off of it for two weeks, but what the doctor doesn't know won't hurt him," Haley said with a devilish smile as she kissed Nathan.

"Off of it for two weeks huh?" he asked swinging her up into his arms, Haley let out a startled laugh but put her hands around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Damn, I was going to do that," Lucas joked as he grabbed Haley's crutches and duffle bag from the car. He followed them up into the apartment.

All the girls made a big fuss over Haley and helped her pack all of her bags. They, along with Nathan, tried to talk her out of coming, but decided to let her when she tried to pack all her bags herself. Finally around midnight, still buzzed and excited from the game and Haley already fast asleep on Nathan's shoulder from her painkillers, they set out to Rachel's cabin. No one, either time that night caught the looks Danielle flashed to Nathan and to Haley. She wore a look of triumph when Haley fell to the floor and then she held a murderous look when she saw how they kissed and talked to each other. Danielle was in the front of Lucas's car while the married couple took up the backseat. Lucas tried to start numerous conversations with Danielle but she kept her answers simple and short. She did however keep her eyes on the review mirror the entire way watching Nathan stroke Haley's hair and occasionally kiss her forehead and the top of her head. Danielle boiled with jealously, but she wore her mask of sincerity well, no one seemed to notice, well that is except for Haley.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**Dear Diary,**

_**Tonight went as planned, I managed to sweeten up to the Rachel girl and snag an invite to her cabin party. This will be the perfect place to divide and conquer. It will be easy, just as easy as shifting my weight, lightly brushing my fingers along Rachel's side and making her shiver thus sending Haley to the floor tonight. To bad she didn't land on her head and break her neck, oh well my plan for tomorrow night will hurt her in an even worse way. Well we finally arrived at the cabin, and now I no longer have to watch the sickening way he touches her, although it does add to my fantasies, which will soon be my reality! Well everyone else is talking about how unfortunate an accident it was for Haley, ha, little do they know, their precious Haley is going to have many more unfortunate accidents in the future, and one may just kill her.**_

**A/N:** Oh well for some reason it just occurred to me that I don't have a disclaimer in either of these stories! Well I do not own OTH!! Well what did you guys think of this chapter? Pretty long eh? Well the next chapter will be exciting too!! So stick around and review!!!! I love you all!!! Oh and some of you may be wondering who she's writing about in her diary entry at the beginning, well my pretties that is a surprise!!


	4. Dear Diary: Lost Betrayal

**Dear Diary**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 4: **Lost Betrayal

**Dear Diary,**

_**It is 2:30am and I am bushed! The only thing keeping me up right now is the fact that the most gorgeous man alive is sleeping next door. She may be taking up the space next to him, but by tomorrow night, I promise you that it will be me in the bed with him! **_

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

As the sun rose on the river and started to pry sleeping eyes open Rachel and Danielle were planning their afternoon activities. They had risen before anyone else and decided that a nature walk would be a lot of fun. As everyone came downstairs for breakfast yawning Rachel decided to suggest it.

"So this morning, Danielle and I thought that a fun little nature walk would be fun, actually its kind of a treasure hunt. We'll be split into teams and, Danielle and myself have already chosen all the teams randomly from this hat." She said with an over bright smile as she held up an old baseball cap.

"Unfortunately there are an odd number of us so there will be two teams of two and two teams of three." Rachel stated as Danielle handed everyone maps of the surrounding area, and they all had little markings and clues on them to signify where a "treasure" lay.

"Uh, I think this is a bad idea, I mean how much will Haley enjoy this?" Brooke asked with concern as she studied her map.

Rachel and Danielle looked at each other with confusion then realization as they remembered the fact that Haley had sprained her ankle.

"I can stay behind with her, I'm not much of a woods person anyways," Nathan offered as he hugged her close.

"No, I will not ruin everyone's weekend just because I'm a klutz, really I'll go, I have a walking boot, crutches, and painkillers, I'll be able to manage," Haley said hoping she sounded sure, she really didn't want to be the rain on their little parade.

"You sure Hales?" Nathan asked with concern as he rubbed her back gently.

"No, I'm sure, I'll be fine," she said with a large fake smile, "besides the fresh air will do me good, and since I had ice on the sucker all night it barley hurts today and the swelling has gone down immensely." She said as she pulled up her pant leg to show him, he cringed away anyways, the color it still was made him think of the dog puke he found as a kid in his bed.

"Only if you're sure Hales," Lucas interjected as he patted her back also.

"Jesus guys, seriously I can do this, just tell me what team I'm on and lets go!" she said now annoyed with the fuss everyone was making over her.

"Alright alright," Rachel said with a devilish grin. "Team number one is Danielle, Brooke, and Nathan. Team number two is Lucas and Haley. Team number three is Peyton, myself, and Bevin. Last but not least, team number four is Mouth and Skills." Rachel smiled as she watched everyone look at their teammates. "We start this little activity at noon," she announced as she brushed past Nathan.

"Ugh, I'm stuck with Rachel," Brooke complained as soon as she was out of ear shot.

"Don't worry Brooke, I'll make sure she doesn't try to kill you," Nathan joked as he got himself and Haley a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she tried to figure out how ironic it was that Danielle and Rachel picked the teams and Danielle just magically ended up with Nathan, she was just glad they were not a team of two and that Brooke was with them.

"Well Hales looks like it's just us today," Luke said with a laugh as he went to sit by her and Nathan.

"Heh, yeah, we'll kick their asses," she cheered as they clanked glasses and laughed.

"You think so eh?" Nathan asked with a cocked grin.

"Oh we don't think, we know," Luke said with a wink as he took a drink from his glass and made his way up the stairs to get dressed.

Haley sighed and ran a hand through her tousled hair.

"What's wrong?' Nathan asked he knew she was worried about something.

"Huh? Oh its nothing," she lied with a smile and then kissed him.

"You're not a good liar," he said through a smile as he kissed her again.

"I know, its just this whole thing seems like a set up," she admitted with a confused look and smile, "but I'm sure it will all be fine," she sighed as she rested her head in her hands.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" he asked her once again, but a bit more serious this time and he had a firm hand on her back.

"Nathan, I'm teamed with Luke, you really don't need to worry about me, but you on the other hand are on a team with Danielle, and I know for a fact she has a major crush on you," Haley said with a laugh as she jabbed a joking finger into his solid chest.

"Hales, you don't have to worry about that, I mean come on I'm a married man," he joked as he gave her a reassuring hug.

"I know, and I trust you, but, never mind, I'm sure this is all going to be fine," she whispered as she rested her head against his chest and smiled.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

12 o'clock rolled around a lot faster than anyone had expected it to. Everyone met outside near the entrance of the woods.

"Alright everyone, Danielle and I drew maps for everyone and they should all take every team about two hours to complete, when you finish with it meet back here and once everyone is back we'll start the party," Rachel explained as she handed everyone their maps.

Haley accepted Lucas' and hers. She was leaning on one crutch as she studied it, she then handed it to Lucas, and she assumed he could read the map much better than she could. He was a guy after all.

"Alright, let's go and get this over with," Rachel announced as her team made their way into the woods.

"Good luck," Haley and Nathan told each other, they kissed good bye and went in opposite directions.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"So this is kind of a weird idea," Luke announced as they walked along a worn path that led deep into the woods.

"Tell me about it," Haley mumbled as she picked her way carefully along the bumpy path. She knew she was holding him back because of her slow pace, but she enjoyed the fact she and her best friend could have some alone time.

"So our map has no clues and no markings to indicate a 'treasure'," Luke said as he turned the map every direction to see if he was missing something somewhere.

"Maybe they did this on purpose so that we didn't have to look for something since I'm a little out of commission," Haley joked as she hobbled along slowly.

"Probably," Luke agreed as he went back to normally studying the map. He memorized where they were supposed to go and then put the map in his pocket. Little did he notice that a sneaky branch had snagged it and ripped it from his pocket.

"This is all so beautiful," Haley sighed as she studied the flowers and the little animals along the path.

"It sure is," Lucas agreed as he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and breathed in the forest air deeply and let it whoosh out.

"And also the woods can be noisy," Haley said sarcastically as she laughed at Lucas.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"This map has nothing written on it, is this even a treasure hunt at all?" Nathan asked as he studied their map.

"Not really," Danielle admitted.

"Then what the hell is it?" Brooke asked annoyed as she swatted various bugs.

"It's just sort of a nature walk, Rachel wanted to get everyone away from the cabin so she could double back with her team and decorate for all of us," Danielle admitted a bit sheepishly.

"Well isn't that just lovely," Brooke seethed as she brushed the dirt off the front of her designer jeans.

"Brooke, just give her a break, sure she can be a bitch, but so can you," Nathan said with a laugh, but stopped suddenly once he noticed the furious look on her face.

"We should keep going, Rachel drew these maps so that they would circle back around to the cabin," Danielle admitted as she took Nathan's hand and drug him along the path. Brooke watched her do this and suddenly got a suspicious feeling about Danielle.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Alright guys as you notice we have no map, which is because we are not going on this little walk through the woods, instead we will be going back to the cabin and getting things set-up for the party later tonight, I took the pleasure of inviting more people out tonight." Rachel admitted with a smile as she led her team back to the cabin.

"What ever gets me out of the woods," Bevin agreed happily as she followed Rachel and Peyton back to the cabin.

"So did you purposefully set these teams up?" Peyton asked.

"Of course I did," Rachel sneered.

Peyton looked at her a little confused.

Rachel rolled her eyes when she saw Peyton's look, "Oh come on, I need your creativity to help decorate, and I need Bevin's…..uhm….I need her…stupidity," Rachel laughed.

"Hey," Bevin said with a confused look as she tripped up the stairs.

"I rest my case," Rachel sighed as she and Peyton walked around Bevin and into the cabin.

"So is there a reason you didn't team up Haley and Nathan or Brooke and Lucas?" Peyton asked trying to figure things out.

Rachel rolled her eyes once again and let out an annoyed sigh, "Peyton, the reason Lucas and Haley are together is because Danielle and I figures they needed some time to re-connect, and plus Danielle kind of has a crush on Nathan," Rachel smiled at the last part.

It was Peyton's turn to roll her eyes. She knew there was more of a reason than just that. But she decided to let it go as to not ruin the mood for the killer party they were about to have.

**MMMMMMMM **Meanwhile back in the woods **MMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Lucas, are you sure were going the right way?" Haley asked looking at her watch, an hour and a half had passed and according to Danielle and Rachel the walk was only supposed to take about two hours so Haley had expected to run into another team by now or have sight of the enormous cabin.

"I'm going where the map says," Lucas defended as he turned to join her resting on a rock. She had removed her boot and was massaging the lump on her ankle.

"Are you sure? I haven't seen you look at the map since we first started this stupid hike," she mumbled as she moved her ankle slowly and painfully in circles.

"I'll look," he said with a smile as he went to grab for the map, his look soon turned worried, and Haley noticed.

"Lucas, tell me you did not loose the map," she said trying to keep her tone even.

"I didn't loose the map," Lucas said sheepishly with an apologetic smile as he held out his empty hands.

"Lucas!" Haley shouted angrily. "Lucas, how did you loose it? Now we're never going to get back," she said exasperated.

"Hey, Haley it'll be okay, we'll find our way back, all we have to do is back track," he said standing and turned in a circle trying to figure out which direction they came from.

"Lucas, please tell me you know which way we came from," she pleaded hoping he would say yes.

"I know Hales, we came from that way," he said pointing a random direction and hoping it was close to the real way that they had come.

Haley sighed annoyed and put her boot back on. She rubbed her arm pits and put a hand into her pocket to retrieve a pain pill from it. "Damnit!" she shouted as she realized she had left her pills on the dresser in her and Nathan's room back at the cabin.

"What is it?" Lucas asked rushing to her.

"I forgot my pills at the cabin," she moaned and sat back down on the boulder and put her head into her hands.

"Hey, hey, hey, Hales come on, it's going to be okay," he said trying to soothe her as he rubbed her back reassuringly.

"I should've stayed back at the cabin," she moaned as she looked at him with a humorous smile.

"Naw, Hales, we can find our way back, just wait and see," he said with a smile as he offered her his hand to help her to her feet.

"Okay Luke, you better be right, because I really don't want to spend the night in the woods," she smiled and limped along beside him as they started off deeper into the woods.

"Don't worry I'll get you home to Nathan in one piece, I promise," he smiled.

**MMMMMMMMMM **Back at the cabin **MMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Has anyone seen Haley or Lucas?" Nathan asked.

Everyone had been back for well over an hour now and car loads of people started to arrive at the cabin. Brooke and Peyton were standing with him on the deck.

"Do you think they got lost?" Peyton asked worried.

"I don't know, I say we go and find them," Nathan was growing more and more worried by the minute.

"I say we should, but Nathan it's getting dark out, I'm sure they'll be back soon, it's probably just taking them longer because of Haley's foot," Brooke tried to reassure him, although she wasn't sure herself.

"She shouldn't have gone into the woods in the first place, I knew she wasn't up to it," Nathan said shaking his head. He was angry at himself for letting her go; he had also found her pain killers in their bedroom.

"Nathan, if they're not back in the next half an hour, then I'll go with you to look for them," Peyton said as she rubbed his back and went to get them both a drink. Just as she was entering the cabin Danielle was exiting, with two drinks in hand. She skipped over to Nathan and offered him the other.

"Thanks," he said with a smile as he accepted the drink.

"So are Haley and Lucas back yet?" she asked as she sipped from her own cup.

"No, and I'm about to go out there myself and find them," Nathan admitted as he stared out into the thick trees.

Danielle studied him. She knew without a doubt who he was thinking about. She frowned sadly as she too looked into the trees.

"What's up?" Nathan asked noticing her look.

"Oh nothing, it's just that the boys in there are so rough," she joked as she watched two boys start shoving each other over a spilled drink.

"Well boys will be boys," Nathan laughed as he turned away from the woods and leaned against the railing and stared into the cabin.

Danielle leaned against him and was overcome with the warmth she felt coming from his taut muscles. Nathan flinched when he felt her lean in him but didn't move, he really didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he also knew Haley would not like this picture very much. So he casually moved away as if to throw his cup away. Danielle watched him discard his drink.

"Need another?" she asked as she offered him hers.

"Sure, why not," he said and took the glass from her, when his hand closed around her cup she grabbed a hold of his wrist, he froze.

"What are you doing?" he asked quizzically looking down at her.

"Would you come inside with me to get another drink, I really don't want to talk to those other boys,' she pleaded with a sad face. Nathan couldn't resist, so he nodded and followed her in.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMM** Back in the woods **MMMMMMMMMMM**

"Lucas, I think we're hopelessly lost now," Haley sighed with sadness as she slumped to sit on a fallen tree.

"Well Hales I think I'm going to have to agree with you on that one, we could try yelling again?" he asked as he sat next to her and put his arm around her small shaking body.

"Do you think anyone came looking for us?" she asked sadly as she leaned into him for warmth.

"Haley, of course I'm sure they're looking right now, but I really don't know how far into the woods we are so I don't know if they can hear us of if we can hear them," Lucas admitted sadly as he kicked the dirty forest floor.

Haley sighed sadly and kicked her legs back and forth. "Do you think if we try walking in the opposite direction we've been walking that we'll get closer to the cabin?" she asked.

"Haley, I think I figured out how to get back," Lucas said as he sat up straighter.

"What is that Luke?" she asked getting excited.

"Shhh, do you hear that?" he asked shushing her.

"Hear what? You talking? The leaves?" She asked looking around obviously not hearing what he was hearing.

"Haley, the river, it runs in front of the cabin, if we follow it, it might lead us back to the cabin," he said jumping up from the log and walking in the direction he heard the river.

"But which way?" she asked as she hobbled along to follow him. Her ankle pain had become unbearable about an hour ago, and now it was only numb.

"Well, I'm not sure. We'll have to follow it down stream so, we have to find the river and see which way it's flowing," he said picking his way along an old and warn path.

"I hope your right," she sighed as she followed him along the path.

**MMMMMMMMM **Back at the party **MMMMMMMMMMM**

"Hey Nathan, didn't you want to go looking for Haley and Lucas, like an hour ago?" a tipsy Brooke asked as she staggered over to him and Danielle who were sitting very close on the couch talking.

"Huh" he asked with a stupid grin. He had too much to drink and obviously forgotten about Haley and Lucas. Peyton noticed Brooke talking to them. She came over to see what they were discussing she then suddenly realized Haley and Lucas were still missing and it was going on 11 pm.

"Shit, Nathan, they've been in the woods for eleven hours," Peyton said worry clouding her voice.

"Who?" Nathan asked with a very funny looking concentrating face. He started to sway back and forth on the couch. "I don't feel too good," he murmured as he slumped against Danielle. His eyes started to droop and he started to yawn a lot.

"Nathan, are you okay?" Peyton asked slapping his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired," he confessed stretching and he started to rise from the couch, but he fell back into it.

"Nathan, I think you need to go sleep it off," Brooke said with a laugh as she plopped down next to him.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that," he smiled and got up once again from the couch, Danielle rose with him and put her arms around him and he did the same to her.

"I'll help him to his room, ours are next to each other, and I'm also feeling tired," she lied faking a large yawn.

"Okay, I'll get Mouth to help me find Lucas and Haley then, I'm worried about them," Peyton said as she turned to find Mouth among all the other kids.

Danielle smiled devilishly as she caught Rachel's eye, Rachel also smiled devilishly. Danielle struggled getting Nathan up the stairs and down the hallway to his room. He had passed out on the way down the hall. He was now snoring lightly, Danielle sprawled him out across the bed. She then looked at him with a longing look. She removed her shirt and her jeans. She bent down and kissed him softly on his lips.

She then removed his shirt and his basketball shorts. She looked lovingly at his perfect body. He sighed in his sleep. She smiled and kissed him again, he then moaned. She smiled even brighter and crawled under the covers with Nathan. She moved next to him and put his arm around her waist, he instinctively hugged her close, and he must be thinking she was Haley.

"Goodnight Hales," he breathed into Danielle's hair before he fell into a deeply drugged sleep.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMM **Woods **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Peyton and Mouth had ventured into the woods with flashlights and they began their search for Lucas and Haley.

"Lucas, Haley," both Peyton and Mouth shouted as they walked further into the woods shinning their lights ahead of them.

"Do you think they can hear us?" Mouth asked as he turned in a full circle shouting for them.

"I hope so," Peyton admitted as she shone her light where a twig had snapped.

"Haley, Lucas," they shouted louder.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Hey Lucas, do you hear that?" Haley asked she was sure she heard someone calling their names.

"Hear what?" he asked stopping to listen, then he heard it, someone was calling to them. "I told you they hadn't forgotten us," he smiled and put an arm around her waist and helped her towards the voices.

"We're coming," Lucas shouted both he and Haley's voice had grown hoarse with shouting.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"I hear them," Peyton said with joy as she bound ahead and broke through some bushes and found them both. They were both very dirty and full of twigs, leaves, and mud.

"I am so glad I found you guys," she said hugging them both tightly.

"We're glad you found us too," Haley said with a smile as she leaned against Peyton for support as they walked back to the cabin. As it neared Haley and Lucas could hear the music blaring and the screams and shouts of the many people inside.

"Ugh, I am in no mood to party," Haley moaned as she limped up the front steps and into the comforting warmth of the cabin.

"Oh look, you guys finally decided to join us," Rachel said as she stumbled over and laughed at both Lucas and Haley.

"Yeah, thanks for the worry," Haley mumbled. "Where's Nathan?" she asked wondering why he hadn't come with to look for them.

"Well, he had a little too much to drink and so Danielle helped him upstairs to bed." Peyton admitted.

"Oh," Haley said with a confused look, her ankle suddenly started to throb and she shook a little.

"Haley, you okay?" Peyton asked putting her arm around her waist.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need some of my pills and a shower," she said with a smile as she started towards the stairs.

"Here, I'll go with you, I could use a shower and a change of clothes," Lucas said making a show of sniffing himself.

"Alright now, don't get lost up there," Peyton joked as she turned back to the party to get a drink.

Haley and Lucas laughed at her and started up the stairs.

"So tonight was definitely interesting," he joked as he walked with Haley to her room.

She twisted the handle to get into her room and opened the door but looked back at Lucas before she could see into her room.

"Lucas, we can never have a normal night together can we?" she asked with a laugh as she flipped on the light and turned to go into her room. What she saw made her freeze; she gasped loudly and dropped her crutches. She fell back into Lucas who looked over her shoulder and saw what had made her suddenly freeze.

There in her and Nathan's bed lay a half naked Nathan with his arm around an equally half naked Danielle.

"Lucas, just take me away," Haley sobbed into his shoulder.

Lucas nodded silently as they backed out of the room and he hugged her close as she began to cry.

"Don't worry Haley," he soothed as he rubbed her back.

**A/N: **So what do you guys think? Pretty long eh? Well it is 11 pages lol; well you'll just have to keep reading to see what made Nathan pass out so quickly and what will happen to the young married couple. REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	5. Dear Diary: Truth That Hurts

**Dear Diary**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 5: **Truth That Hurts

Nathan woke up the next morning and stretched his aching limbs. He couldn't remember much of last night except the fact that he had only drunk two drinks. He wondered what else had happened. He turned to kiss Haley awake but jumped out of bed as soon as he saw it was Danielle who was asleep next to him.

"What the hell?" he demanded angrily as he shook her awake.

"Hmm?" she moaned as she rolled to face him.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed and where's Haley, oh shit! Haley!" Nathan shouted suddenly, he had remembered she and Lucas hadn't been back from the woods when he went to bed, and if she did make it back he was sure she had seen him and Danielle together in bed. He is in a helluva lot of trouble.

"Nathan, what are you doing up so early?" Danielle asked yawning and stretching.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" he demanded more sternly.

She only looked at him in a confused manner, "I don't know," she mumbled.

"The hell you don't, I may not remember much of last night but I do know it was you who had been shoving drinks down my throat and it was also you who had helped me to bed, so you better start talking," he all but shouted at her as he hastily dressed.

"Nathan, I really don't know what you're talking about," she said in a hurt tone as she crawled over to him on the bed, he jumped away from her, and hit the dresser. Haley's pills spilled to the floor.

He bent down to pick them up, but there were only three pills left, Haley had gotten 15 with her prescription and she had only taken four. "Where did all of Haley's pills go?" he asked looking at her accusingly.

Danielle was startled, she was sure he wouldn't have paid any attention to that. She looked into his eyes apologetically. She opened her mouth to lie, but found herself lost in his beautiful eyes. As she started talking she found she couldn't lie to his perfect God like face. She started to tell him the truth.

"Nathan, you will probably hate me once you hear this, but I well I love you too much to lie to you anymore. I hope you can still like me a little after I tell you this…" she began and stopped waiting for his reaction. He kept still as stone as he waited and listened, "…last night I took some of Haley's pills, crushed them, along with some sleeping pills from Rachel and mixed them into your drinks. I knew there would be no other way to get you, please say you don't hate me," she finished as she started to sob into her hands.

Nathan had no idea how to react; he was sickened by her story and utterly repulsed by her behavior. He grabbed the dresser behind him for support. "I think you need to get the hell out of my room, and I also think it would be best if you never spoke to me again."

Danielle nodded as she rushed to put her things on. She was still crying as she entered her own room.

**Dear Diary,**

_**I have no idea what the hell came over me. What possessed me to tell him the truth? I know what it was, it was his damn eyes, those are tricky, if I hadn't looked into them I would have been home free, but no! Damn, damn, damn, how will I ever get to him again? I blew all of the trust I had managed to build up. Now I really have no choice but to involve him, he'll be happy to know he can finally have some fun in this new town. He's my only hope now.**_

Nathan took his time getting dressed thinking of ways to get Haley to talk to him, he was sure she would be extremely pissed off. He was actually lucky he was still alive. The other issue he had was telling her the truth and her believing him. He finally made his way down to the kitchen. He was relieved to see that Danielle wasn't down there. He saw Peyton eating a bowl of cereal at the table; she looked to be nursing a bad hangover.

"Hey Peyton have you seen Lucas or Haley anywhere?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, they actually went home last night together, Nathan what the hell did you do?" Peyton asked squinting up at him.

"Well Peyton for once this was not my fault," he said defending himself.

"Oh please enlighten me," she smirked expecting everything to be his fault.

Nathan took a deep breath, he was sure she wouldn't believe his story, it still sounded odd to him. He looked at her seriously and told her everything that Danielle had told him.

Peyton laughed and choked on her cereal, "Come on Nate, you're going to have to do better than that, if that's what Haley really walked in on, your going to have to tell her your dying fast or something, otherwise she's never going to buy it," she said still laughing at him.

"No Peyton, I swear…" he was cut off.

"It is true Peyton, you can hate me for it, I deserve it," Danielle said timidly as she entered the kitchen. She was nervously twisting her hands together and biting her lower lip. She refused to make eye contact with either of them.

Peyton just looked at them both in a confused manner, "Wow," was all she could manage, she had too much of a hangover to deal with this drama. So she just got up from the table, walked over to Danielle slapped her, and went back to her room.

Danielle stood there and rubbed her cheek, tears were streaming down her face. Nathan followed behind Peyton to ask her for a ride home. Danielle stared after them.

"So what made you crack?" Rachel asked sneering as she walked up behind Danielle with a cup of coffee for both of them.

Danielle let out a whoosh of air and sat with Rachel at the counter, "It was his damn eyes," she admitted as she sipped her coffee.

"I know how that goes, don't worry though, I'll help you," Rachel said with a sneaking smile, and Danielle wore one that matched, she already had an idea forming in the back of her mind.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Nathan sighed loudly and sat on the edge of Peyton's bed.

"So do you think she'll still talk to me?" he asked looking at her.

Peyton was lying on the bed with an arm draped over her eyes, "Nathan she loves you, this was very traumatic for her, just give her a little bit, she'll listen to you, eventually," Peyton sighed as she groaned into the light.

Nathan nodded with understanding. Suddenly Brooke stormed into Peyton's room.

"Nathan, what the hell are you doing, going to sleep with Peyton too?" she demanded jabbing a finger into his chest.

"Brooke calm down," Peyton tried.

"Haley and Lucas left together last night and Haley was a mess, she gave me this to give to you and also this," Brooke said as she slapped him and threw Haley's wedding ring into Nathan's lap. He grabbed it and looked at it with sadness; he was sure now that there was no way he'd ever get to talk to her.

"Brooke just hold on a minute, I think you should go and talk to Danielle about this one," Peyton said as she got up from the bed and tried to steer Brooke out of the bedroom.

"Why would I want to talk to that bitch, she's just as guilty as he is," Brooke shouted pointing to Nathan. Well Peyton was a little happy that Brooke was talking to her.

"Just, here, I'll go with you," Peyton offered as she shot an apologetic look over her shoulder at Nathan.

He sighed once they were both out of the room. He lay back onto Peyton's bed and he rubbed his face. He was in one royal mess now. He took out his cell phone meaning to call Lucas but found he had no service. He decided to catch an early ride back with someone. He went back to his room to pack his things, he put Haley's ring in his pocket and the rest of her pills into his backpack.

There was a soft knocking on the door, he spun and found Danielle standing there.

"What do you want?" he asked icily.

"Is there anyway we could be friends?" she asked sadly and hesitated when she stepped into the room.

"I really don't think that's a good idea," he sighed as he massaged his temples.

Danielle looked down sadly, "I didn't think so, I just wanted to check if you were alright, I hope you can talk to Haley, I didn't mean for this to go so far," she whispered as she left him to pack the rest of his things.

Nathan finished packing around noon and caught a ride with Tim and Skills at one o'clock. It was a two hour drive to Tree Hill and the entire way Nathan had to deal with the questions Skills and Tim had, they didn't believe him at first, he was sure that even after they said they believed him that they were just lying. They dropped him off at his apartment.

Nathan walked through the front door expecting Haley to come greet him, but the apartment was empty, he knew she would be at Lucas', and he also knew she wouldn't answer his phone calls, so he tried Lucas, Nathan was sure he'd answer because he was sure Lucas would have some choice words for him. Nathan called him, on the third ring Lucas answered.

"You better have a damn good reason," Lucas spat into the receiver.

"Lucas, just hold on, I don't want to do this over the phone, so bring Haley to the river court tonight at six and I'll explain it all to you guys." Nathan said quickly and hung up the phone, he only hoped they would show up. He also had to get Danielle to come with him; he figured that would be the easy part. He dialed her next, she answered mid ring.

"This is not a call to forgive you, but I need you to come with me to the river court at six so you can tell them what you did," Nathan said sternly.

"Okay," Danielle breathed, she was glad to hear his voice and that they would be alone in his car for a little bit.

"I'll pick you up at 5:45," he said angrily then hung up. He sighed and went to take a shower. He wasn't sure how tonight would turn out, but it if went according to plan, he would have his wife back.

After his shower he decided to decorate the place and light some candles, he wanted it to be as relaxing as possible if by any chance he got Haley to come home with him. He bough two dozen roses and had them scattered around the apartment and in vases. Soon the time rolled around and he had to get Danielle.

He made her sit in the back seat; he didn't want to ruin any chance he had with Haley. They arrived at the river court at six. Lucas was shooting hoops and Haley sat on the picnic table watching him. She did not look up or acknowledge Nathan and Danielle; she did however snicker sarcastically at seeing them together.

"You have one chance to explain yourself," Lucas said angrily getting in Nathan's face.

"I'm not explaining anything," Nathan confessed.

Lucas got a confused look on his face and Haley turned to look at him sharply.

"She's going to explain it all," Nathan said as he shoved Danielle forward.

She suddenly felt as though she was the next person to be shot in an execution line. She gulped and looked from Lucas to Haley. She knew that with Nathan there with her she couldn't lie. She took in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began to tell them all once again the truth.

When she was finished Haley looked at her full of hate and disgust, she then limped from the bench over to Danielle, "You bitch," she whispered with tears as she too slapped Danielle, Lucas stood with his arms crossed and angrily studied Danielle.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing, and taking prescription pills on top of it, I also should've guessed Rachel would help you do this," Haley shouted at Danielle, but she then started to cry as the image of Danielle and Nathan popped into her head. She then turned to Nathan. "You swear that you didn't do anything with her?" she asked sadly as he walked towards her a pained look on his face.

"Of course not baby," he said soothingly as he gingerly laced his hands around her back. He expected her to resist him, but she sighed loudly and leaned against him.

"Good, because I don't know how long I could've lived without you," she sighed and closed her eyes as he hugged her closer and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and looked up at him and he smiled down at her and kissed her fully on the lips.

"I think you're going to need this back," he whispered as he slipped on her wedding ring.

"You know, you're not always going to be able to get out of these messes," she said smiling as she twisted the ring around her finger.

"But this time I didn't cause this one."

"True, but just wait until the day you do cause it," she said jokingly and poked him in the chest. He was just very glad she had believed Danielle's story, but he guessed that true love had something to do with it.

"Well that is one messed up story," Lucas finally said as he walked over and patted Nathan on the back.

"Yeah I know," Nathan agreed, they were all talking and ignoring the fact that Danielle was still there.

"It's a good thing she forgave you so quickly because I don't think I could survive another night of chocolate ice cream and sappy chick flicks, although I know my mom really enjoyed it, come back anytime to continue Hales," Lucas said with a smile as he waved and left them.

"Where you going? I thought we could play some one on one?" Nathan shouted.

"Some other time, I have to go to Peyton's and help with some painting," he waved as he walked away.

"You ready to go home?" Nathan asked looking down into Haley's eyes.

"Mmhmm," she breathed as she limped over to the table to retrieve her crutches. They had forgotten Danielle until she started to speak.

"Will you give me a ride home?" she asked quietly.

Haley looked at her coldly and nodded sharply. Danielle nodded back and made herself comfortable in the back seat, she watched jealously as Nathan held Haley's hand and stroked it the entire drive to her house. She got out quietly and made her way quickly to her house.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"I love you, you know that, and I would never do anything as stupid as hooking up with someone," Nathan whispered to Haley as they lay together in their bed, their hands laced together. Haley's head was resting on his chest.

"I know, I love you too," she whispered as she kissed his chest. Nathan sighed in happiness and stroked her hair.

"Haley I don't know what I would do without you," he smiled down at her and she met him for a long and deep kiss.

"You would be using a lot of lotion," she joked laughing, he laughed too; he was worried she wouldn't forgive him so easily and that he would be using a lot of lotion. He was just glad she was back in his arms where she belonged, he held her tighter not knowing how long it would be until he messed up again and she might leave him for good.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**Dear Diary,**

_**Well that skank got the truth and she got my man, but don't you worry diary, next time she won't be so lucky! You can be sure of that one! This boy will not escape me! Looks like I'm going to have to be extra good in order for them to trust me just the slightest, I'm sure no one is going to talk to me, well that is except for Rachel, she can help me plan another attack, I can save his help for later when matters become more serious, now its only a game of cat and mouse.**_

**A/N: **So what did you guys think? Well I go back to school tomorrow, but I'm excited because my first class isn't until 1pm!! Sleep in, still, lol. Well you guys know you must review, and I'm not sure if I'm going to reveal the secret character in the next chapter or not, and no it is not Derek! Lol that's to cliché! So as always, REVIEW!!!!!!


	6. Dear Diary: I Hate New Guys

**Dear Diary**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 6: **I Hate New Guys

**Dear Diary,**

_**So today we'll see what happens, we'll see if I can win back any trust what so ever, actually I think it's time to let the tiger out of the cage. He's been pacing too much and it's getting quite annoying. Maybe with his help I can get back into the circle, maybe just a little bit. That's all I ask, to be near him again, so then maybe my heart will stop hurting.**_

Haley sighed loudly as she slammed her locker shut. Her life had become so messed up in the past few days she was ready to go on a long vacation and possibly never come back.

"How is tutor girl this morning?" Brooke asked excitedly as she skipped to Haley's locker.

"Oh, you don't want to know," Haley said with a laugh as she limped along with Brooke to their English class.

"Well I don't know about you but, I could sure use a drink," Brooke said laughing as she went to sit in her desk and Haley parted ways to sit in her own desk. Which was way to close to Danielle, but Haley just ignored her and started to write some notes in her notebook.

"Well good morning class, how was your weekend? Anyone else get into a death match in pictionary?" their teacher asked laughing. The class just looked at him blankly. "Right, well I have a present for you all it seems we yet again, have another new student, and his name is Ben."

The new student had feathery black hair which hung into his eyes; he wore a tight Alkaline Trio shirt and faded jeans full of holes with some worn out black converse shoes. He sauntered to his seat, which was next to Haley; he smiled half heartedly at her

"Hey, I'm Ben," he said introducing himself to her.

"Haley," she said smiling.

"And I'm Danielle," Danielle piped in as she leaned over towards him. He just smiled at her.

The class wore on and Ben kept his eyes to the front of the room, he ignored all the snickering around him and the swooning girls, he was used to it, it happened to him at every new school he went to. He quickly scribbled down a few notes and headed out the door as soon as the bell rang.

"Wow, I wish I could sit next to such a hottie," Peyton said as she fell into step next to Haley.

"Heh, well wouldn't you know, you're in luck cuz I hear the girl who sits next to him is married," Haley joked as Nathan caught up to them.

"Looks like we got another newbie to deal with," Nathan joked as he put this arm around Haley.

"Something tells me this one I won't mind," Peyton said as she spotted Ben heading into her math class.

"Go get him tiger," Haley laughed as she shooed Peyton away.

"Plan on it," Peyton smiled as she headed into her class.

Nathan walked with Haley to the tutoring center so she could get her schedule of students.

"It's always exciting to see what new students I get to teach next," Haley joked as she grabbed a slip of paper from her mailbox.

"Hmm, but none of them are me," Nathan said with a smile as he pulled her into a corner and kissed her.

"Nathan, come on," he laughed as she reluctantly pushed him away.

"What? Can't I kiss my wife?" he asked with a playful smile as she gathered her bag together and unfolded her paper.

"Yes, but preferably not in a class room," she said as she began to read the list of the students she was to tutor.

"Anyone I know?" he asked trying to read over her shoulder.

"Yeah, one of them," she said as she folded the paper and put it into her pocket. "I guess I get to tutor Ben," she said with an odd look, and then a thought crossed her mind.

Nathan recognized her look, "What are you planning?" he asked unsure if he really wanted the answer.

"This is perfect now I can set him up with Peyton," Haley squealed as she clapped her hands, Nathan only laughed at her.

"Look at you, playing cupid, and it's only his first day" he joked and kissed the top of her head as they re-entered the hall.

"They would be so cute together," Haley sighed as they went to the quad to enjoy their off period.

"Hales, you don't even know the guy," Nathan said as he sat across from her.

"Well I know, but since I'll be tutoring him, I'll get to know him and then…… it's perfect," she gushed, lost in the moment, and the thought.

Nathan shook his head, only she would get over excited about something like this. "So how are things going with Danielle?" he asked.

Haley visibly shook when he said the name, "I thought we weren't going to talk about her," she said coldly as anger started to prickle her skin and made her aching ankle start to throb.

"Sorry, but I saw the way she was looking at you today, and I was wondering if she had tried to talk to you at all."

"How the hell was she looking at me?" Haley asked in a confused manner as she looked up from her math homework.

"I don't know, it's hard to describe," he sighed losing track of what he wanted to say.

"Hah, I'm sure it was more of a murderous look, I think that'll be her next mode of attack, kill me, and take you," Haley joked and started to laugh, Nathan only stared at her. She quieted down, "Sorry, a little too dark for you?" she asked with a lope sided smile.

"You have such an overactive imagination," he said smiling at her.

"Oh shut-up," she said smiling as she hit his shoulder. He only shook his head smiling and went back to working on his English.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Before Haley could go to the gym to watch Nathan and Lucas in practice and the cheer squad she had to meet Ben in the tutoring center to set up a schedule with him. She arrived before he did so she set her bag on a table and sat on a chair waiting for him. He walked in and smiled at her.

"So I guess you're my tutor," he said as he pulled up a chair and rested his feet on the table; Haley gave him a weird look but shrugged it off and smiled kindly.

"Yeah I am," she said, "and I need to set up a schedule with you, how do Tuesdays and Thursdays work at 4 o'clock?" she asked opening her planner.

"Works fine for me, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow in English then," he said as he kicked back from the table and pushed in his chair and walked away from Haley.

"Sure," she said quietly as she followed after him. He seemed a bit more stuck up now that she had some one on one time with him.

She made her way slowly to the gym; the sounds of sneakers squeaking on the floor greeted her. As she opened the door she was greeted with the smell of sweat and sneakers. She waved to Peyton and Brooke who were on opposite sides of the squad stretching. She walked over to Peyton.

"So you'll never guess who I'm tutoring," Haley said with a smile.

"Who is it?" Peyton asked curiously as she rose from the floor.

"Hottie Ben," Haley smiled as she jabbed Peyton in the shoulder.

"No way," Peyton said with surprise.

"Mmhmm," Haley said with a smile as a wide grin spread across Peyton's face.

"Wow how did you get so lucky?" Peyton asked as she picked up her pom-poms.

"Ugh, I miss this," Haley said sadly as she watched the girls begin to get into formation.

"Well just one more week then you can join us again," Peyton said with a smile as she sent Haley to sit on the bleachers with Lucas.

"So Hales, what's up?" Lucas asked as he moved to sit by her on the bleachers.

"Nothing, much, just feeling like a lame horse that needs to be shot," she sighed with a soft chuckle.

"Aww, come on Hales, you won't be lame for too much longer," he said pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Luke," she said with a smile as she snuggled deeper into him and watched her husband practice. She didn't notice that someone else was there watching her.

As practice ended Nathan retrieved Haley from Lucas in the hallway. "Hey," he greeted her before he kissed her.

"Hey, how was practice?" she asked hugging him.

"Alright, I can already see that state champ trophy sitting on the self at school."

"Well I hope we get it this year," Lucas piped in as he walked with them to their car.

"Oh we'll get it because this year, you won't choke," Nathan said with a laugh as he leaned against the car.

"You had to bring that up didn't you?" Lucas asked with a slight grin.

"Oh don't worry Luke you can still beat me in mini-golfing," Haley said rubbing his shoulder apathetically.

Lucas laughed at her, "Heh, thanks Hales," he hugged her and waved good-bye as they drove away. He turned back to the lot to get into his jeep and go home. As he drove away he noticed a lone figure standing in the back of the lot staring after Nathan and Haley's car. He shrugged it off and figured it was one of the guys cooling off after practice.

Ben watched as Nathan and Haley drove away. He threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out.

"So see anything you like?" a voice asked seductively from behind him.

He chuckled as he turned towards the voice. "What do you think?" he asked coolly walking towards the girl.

"I think she's exactly to your liking."

"Oh she is, but I'm just not sure how to get her to really notice me," he confessed as he stopped a foot away from the girl.

"Just like all the others is how," Danielle said flashing her twin a winning smile.

"I sense something exciting brewing in that head of yours," Ben said with a smile as he patted his sister's head.

"Of course," she said with a smile as they turned and got into their car and drove home.

**Dear Dairy,**

_**So today went sort of according to plan. I was, and not much to my surprise, kicked off of the cheerleading team, but I did get to see Nathan for a few minutes. Not to mention that he sits near enough to me in English class, but what hurts the worst is the way he looks at me now. Soon enough his life and his precious little wife's life will become hell. **_

**A/N: **So this chapter kind of sucks, I have such a huge block that this took soooo long to write! So hey guys, guess what, I could sue some ideas for the next few chapters because I am stuck. I know what I want to happen in later chapters, but I'm at a lose for what should go on between then. Ideas would be much appreciated, thank you all soooo much and I love y'all!!! Review please!!!


	7. Dear Deary: Party Boy

**Dear Diary**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 7: **Dear Diary: Party Boy

**Dear Diary,**

_**It's Saturday morning and I happened to snag an invite to the party out at Ryan's house. I'm not the only one to get one, but I was the last one to get one, it seemed Jessie invited me at last minute on a dare, well dare or no dare I'll be there to protect and win over the man I love! Oh and adding salt to the wound, Ben got an invite practically instantly. I guess he's the new hottie on campus, please. **_

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

It was a bright and warm Saturday afternoon, Haley was busy working at the café and Peyton was busy trying to round up some bands to play a the spring break concert next weekend in Tric. Brooke was pampering herself in preparation for the party at Ryan's and also shopping for the perfect outfit. Nathan and Lucas decided to shoot some hoops with the boys down at the river court. All in all it was turning out to be a great Saturday.

Ben had been walking down the street when he spotted his tutor wiping down tables and pouring a cup of coffee in Karen's Café, he decided to pop in and say hi. To everyone it seems that he had only been in town for two weeks, but really he had been here much longer, he was just a little to unstable to go to school right away, but no one but himself and Danielle needed to know.

The little bell above the café door dinged signaling yet another customer for Haley. Karen was already very busy trying to juggle Tric and her café and was running behind on orders. Haley sucked in a deep breath to calm her and went to greet the new customer.

"Oh hey Ben," she said with a smile when she recognized him.

"Hey," he replied coolly as he sat himself at the counter.

"What brings you here?" she asked because she has never seen him in the café before.

"Just checking out the sights, I didn't know you worked here?" he said playing with a pen he found on the counter.

"Yeah, I've been working here, well it seems forever, but today we're extremely busy, I guess everyone is out and enjoying the great weather," Haley said with a laugh as she grabbed her next order.

"The weather is awesome, but it sucks that you're stuck here," he said with a pretend sad face.

"Yeah, tell me about it, I get off at six though so I'm not stuck here too much longer, but after this I've got to go help Peyton, hey since you're a music junkie, like her, would you like to come with me?" Haley asked hoping he would agree. She had already told him everything about Peyton and he seemed really impressed and interested.

"Sure, I'd like to get to know her anyways, she seems pretty cool," he said twisting the pen around between his fingers as he followed Haley running around the café with his eyes.

"Great, uhm, if you could just come back here about 6ish, then that'd be great" she said with an exasperated breath and a light smile.

"Sure, see ya then," he said with a lop sided grin as pushed himself from the counter and walked back out into the street.

Haley waved to his back and then immersed herself back into the sea of people that just didn't seem to end.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Nathan and Lucas finished their game around four which gave Nathan enough time to shower and change before he picked up Haley and took her to Tric to work with Peyton. He made his way to the car and was half way there when he felt like someone was watching him. He spun around on his heel and found Danielle walking towards him. He let out a sigh and waited to hear what she had to say.

"Funny, I thought you'd be running from me," she said a bit sarcastically.

"Well considering what you've done to me and Haley, I guess I should be, but I find the things you have to say to try and redeem yourself quite entertaining," he said with a half smile as he leaned against his car.

"Well I'm not sure exactly how to take that, uh, I just came by to tell you once again I'm sorry I screwed up big time, and also I wanted you to know that I'll be at Ryan's tonight, so I guess I'm telling you this because I would like to earn back at least a little of the trust I once had," Danielle said wringing her hands as she watched Nathan's face for a reaction.

"I can never fully trust you and I guess you're never going to leave us alone, so just do as you want, just don't mess with Haley anymore," he said coolly and turned sharply and got into his car. He watched her fade in his review mirror as he drove into town to pick up Haley.

As he pulled up to the café he found Haley outside talking with Ben. Nathan grew a little jealous because he could see Ben flirting with her. He was happy to see that Haley was not returning the advances. Nathan parked the car and walked up to Haley and slid a protective hand around her waist.

"Hey," she said with a bright smile as she turned and kissed him.

"Hey," he said after she had kissed him, then he nodded to Ben.

"Oh yeah, I asked Ben to come along with me tonight to work with Peyton, I though we could put their two musically inclined minds together and we could get a totally rockin spring break concert," Haley said happily as she looked up into Nathan's eyes.

"Cool, this wouldn't have anything to do with you…" he was cut off suddenly with a light smack to the shoulder from Haley who had shushed him.

"And to answer your question, yes, yes it does," she smiled and bound off to the car.

"I feel sorry for ya man, having to put up with two girls alone for the next two hours, it's going to be rough," Nathan said with a laugh as he and Ben made their way to the car.

"You're not going to be there?" Ben asked.

"Heh," Nathan chuckled, "Nope, I promised Ryan I'd show up early and show him how to throw a real party, Peyton's going to bring Haley with her as soon as their done with the music."

Ben nodded as he got into the car; he tried hard to cover up his immediate joy. Nathan pulled up to the club kissed Haley good-bye and waved to Ben as they met Peyton inside.

"Oh good, you brought help," Peyton sighed as she lugged a large box of cds with her as she unlocked the door to the empty club.

"Yeah, I figured since you two knew all that there is to know about music, you guys would be able to make this one memorable spring break party." Haley said laughing as she noticed the tiny blush creep into Peyton's cheeks.

"Oh really," Peyton said as she rolled her eyes, she was now onto Haley and her quest to hook her and Ben up.

"Haley tells me you love a ton of music, which is cool, I'm way into the musical arts," Ben said as he followed Peyton inside.

"Good, I could use all the help I can get," she said and she hefted the box onto the bar and went to turn on the lights.

"Which is a huge lie," Haley called after her as she threw her purse onto the bar and pulled up a stool, she absently started to go through the cds.

"A lie?" Ben asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, Peyton doesn't need any help finding bands, she's phenomenal at it, and she's gotten Jack's Mannequin, Fall Out Boy, The Wreckers, and me to play here." Haley said listing all of the bands Peyton had managed to book at Tric.

"Wow, that's really impressive," Ben said nodding his head.

"What is?" Peyton asked as she walked back into the room and looked between Haley and Ben.

"Haley here was just telling me about your accomplishments as a music lover and all the bands you've managed to get to play here," Ben admitted to her with a sly smile.

"Well thank you, but I'm having troubles deciding who I wan to come here for the Spring Fling show," she huffed as she pulled the box of cds towards her, Ben got out of his stool and walked up beside her and joined her going through the cds.

Every once in a while Haley would throw her two cents in but it was no use. Ben and Peyton hit it off right away. They joked with each other and flirted quite a bit. In the end Haley ended up nodding off and zoning out. Around eight o'clock Peyton shook her awake and presented the ideas of bands to her. Ben and Peyton had decided on asking The Spill Canvas, Dashboard Confessions, and Bright Eyes to come play. Haley agreed and begged to get out of the club and get to the party.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

It was about 9:30pm when Haley along with Ben and Peyton finally arrived to the party. It was already in full blast.

"Looks like we're right on time," Peyton shouted above the music as she made her way through the crowned with Ben and Haley in search of some booze.

"I'm going to find Nathan and make sure he's behaving himself, you two stay out of trouble," Haley winked to Peyton and Ben as she walked away.

"Okay mom," Peyton said with a smile as she turned to Ben, "so Ben, what brought you here to this exciting town?"

Ben watched Haley walk away, he absently heard Peyton's question and turned to her, he put on a fake flirtatious smile, "All the pretty girls," he joked as he accepted a cup of beer from Peyton. She smiled at his joke, "actually it's because my dad grew up here and he decided he'd like to raise me here, since my mom died a few years ago it's just been us."

Peyton couldn't believe her ears; this boy was going through pretty much the same thing as she was, "Really? My mom died when I was young, it's just been me and my dad for the past ten years," she said sipping from her cup as she and Ben made their way to an empty loveseat.

"Really?" Ben asked trying to sound genuinely surprised.

Peyton nodded and they soon launched into a deep discussion about various things.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Haley made her way into the kitchen and found Nathan taking shots with Brooke and Rachel. Haley did not like the look that Rachel was giving Nathan, and what really made her blood boil was when she saw Danielle bringing over more shots. She narrowed her eyes and waited for them to see her. Someone came up and slipped an arm around her waist; she jumped and turned to find Lucas laughing as her. She playfully smacked him.

"You jerk," she laughed as she hugged him.

"Hey, I couldn't resist," he smiled as he handed her a cup with a homemade drink in it.

"Did you know Danielle was here?" Haley asked as she took a drink and looked over the rim at her flirting with Nathan; Haley was still upset that neither of them had spotted her yet.

"Yeah, I saw her a few minutes ago," Lucas admitted as he leaned against the counter and drank his drink.

Finally Nathan looked up and saw that Lucas and Haley were watching him. He staggered over to them.

"Hey when did you get here?" he asked putting his arm around Haley's waist.

"Just in time to see you and the two bitches enjoying some shots together," Haley said a bit haughtily.

Nathan scrunched up his face, he was obviously a little too drunk to realize what she was saying. Haley just rolled her eyes and took a long drink from her cup. Lucas laughed at them and walked away to find Skills or Mouth.

"You're lookin sexy tonight," Nathan said as he pulled Haley in for a sensual kiss. She smiled and forgot all about him drinking with Danielle, he seemed to have that effect on her.

"I thought you'd like it," she smiled and twirled for him. She wore a plaid mini skirt that was red and black along with a black spaghetti strap shirt. Peyton insisted that Haley look extra sexy tonight to make Danielle very jealous. Haley was unaware just how ticked Danielle was.

Danielle was in the kitchen and watched Nathan and Haley; she also noted the look in his eyes. She wanted him to look at her like that. She was unaware she had completely crushed her red plastic cup until she felt the sticky alcohol run down her leg.

Haley and Nathan made their way into the living room so they could sit down, but Nathan was pulled away by Tim to partake in a drinking game. Haley declined and insisted Nathan have fun with his friends, she did warn him that he would be all hers later tonight when they got home. He loved the sound of that promise.

Haley made her way alone back to the living room to find Peyton and Ben already making out on the couch. Haley smiled at her handy work and found an empty chair next to Lucas who looked very bored.

"Hey buddy," she greeted as she sat down.

"Hey, where's the husband?" he asked smiling at her.

"Tim took him," Haley laughed.

"You're not jealous are you?" Lucas asked with a chuckle.

"Not really, I don't think Tim is really Nathan's type."

"Well Tim will never give up until Nathan is all his," Lucas joked again.

"He'll have to fight me then," Haley smiled then nodded towards Peyton and Ben. "He sure moves fast," Haley said with a smile.

"Yeah," Lucas sighed, it hurt him to see Peyton kissing Ben like that but he was confident that he would get her back.

"Well I'm going to head outside for some fresh air," Haley announced suddenly as she got up from her chair and made her way to the front door.

"Alright, I'll let Nathan know as soon as he and Tim are finished," Lucas smiled as he raised his cup to her and she shook her head at him and headed out onto the quiet porch. She leaned against the thumping house wall and took a deep breath of the night air. She closed her eyes and sank down to sit on the cool porch floor.

She didn't look up when she heard the door open but she did open her eyes when she felt the sudden warmth of a body next to hers. It was Ben.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" she asked confused.

"Getting some air."

"Heh, I guess you could use some," Haley joked.

Ben smiled a little, "You saw that did you?"

"Don't be embarrassed, I have a confession to make, I've actually been trying to hook you and Peyton up," Haley smiled and looked at him, her smile soon faded when she noticed the look of sudden and intense anger in his eyes. He shook his head and forced a smile.

"Matchmaker?" he joked.

Haley took a moment to answer; she decided that his anger was a figment of the alcohol coursing through her veins. "I try," she admitted with a shy smile.

"Well you're doing a pretty good job so far," he admitted as he leaned against her a little, she was a little unsure of what he was doing and decided he was just a little drunk. "But I've actually got my sites set on a different girl, she's simply amazing and so beautiful," he went on and Haley decided he was most definitely drunk, but she listened to him anyways. "Haley, this will sound funny, but I really, really, want you," he said and laughed.

"Okay, I think it's time we get you back inside," she said as she got to her feet and helped him to his.

He grabbed her upper arms suddenly and very painfully and shoved her up against the house roughly. Haley gasped and whimpered in pain as his hold grew tighter and hurt her arms greatly.

"Ben stop it, you're hurting me," she said trying to squirm free, but he would only tighten his grip as she tried to escape.

"I haven't even started yet, oh and tell anyone about this, I will hurt that sweet little hubby of yours," he smiled and rage flashed in his eyes. He descended on her and kissed her very roughly. He let her go and she fell to the porch floor. He walked away and she tried to regain her composure before she went to get Nathan.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Later that night Haley and Nathan made it home to their apartment. Haley had closed up and became shaky. Nathan snaked his arms around her waist and she tensed up. He kissed her softly on the neck. "What's wrong baby?" he asked, his speech a bit slurred due to the alcohol still in his system.

"Nothing important," she said with a fake smile and turned to kiss him fully on the lips to convince him that she was fine. Which was a complete lie, evidence she was sure would rise in the morning. She could feel the bruises forming on her upper arms and she was already trying to think of a story to tell him, but she was coming up with nothing, maybe he wouldn't notice. She pushed that thought from her mind and concentrated fully on Nathan.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**Dear Diary,**

_**Tonight I'm happy to say that I got to drink with him. It was so magical, that is until the she-beast showed up. I saw the looks she was giving me and it made me very angry. She'll pay sooner than she thinks. It looks as though Ben is starting to take up his part in this little dance we're doing, soon he will be mine and that little skank bitch will be gone for good!**_

**A/N: **So whatchya think? I've been putting off updating because I'm hoping to get a laptop soon so I can update a lot more frequently but it's not happening fast enough lol. Well all in all I think that this was a pretty good chapter and I will try my hardest to update a lot sooner next time!! Review as always!! Love you guys!!! And thanks for all the ideas, I think I'll use some of them in later chapters, I still know what I want to happen in later chapters, but that's a little ways off!!! It's going to be great!!


	8. Dear Diary: Just a Day Alone

**Dear Diary**

**By: Raven612**

**Chapter 8: Dear Diary: Just a Day Alone**

**Warning: This chapter is just a little steamy.**

**�A/N: So I wrote this chapter about a weekish ago, and my computer was very stupid and wouldn't let me upload it until today, so enjoy and you would have had it sooner, but my computer is a ef-up!  
**

**Dear Diary:**

_**Today is Sunday, I think I'll use today as my rest day, and then tomorrow I'll launch full blast into my quest to get Nathan! I need a break; I think I'll take Ben to the damn beach. We could both use a tan.**_

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

The bright afternoon sun shinned in through the window of Nathan and Haley's bedroom. Haley groaned and squeezed her eyes shut even tighter in a failing attempt to fight off the bright sun.

"Make it go away," she mumbled humorously as she rolled into Nathan warm and protective embrace.

"Mmm, but the way it makes your hair glow is beautiful," he said with a goofy smile as he kissed her forehead.

"Such flattery this early, what could you possibly want from me?" she joked as she looked into his eyes with a smile.

"I don't want anything, but I was thinking, we should spend today alone, just you and me, we can stay here in the apartment or we could go out," he suggested as he yawned and hugged her close.

"Oh, that actually sounds really good, because I've got a killer headache and I don't know if I could handle anyone especially Brooke right now," Haley groaned as she reluctantly sat up and made her way top to their bathroom and Nathan joined her.

"I don't think she can even handle herself with a hangover," Nathan joked as he stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over him soothing his muscles.

"Hm, probably not, I wonder how long she'll be living with Rachel, they seemed to really hate each other not too long ago," Haley said as she threw her own clothes off and snuck in the shower behind Nathan.

Nathan smiled as her hands wrapped around his stomach. He leaned back into her and turned his head towards hers. He turned around and pulled her in for a long and deeply sensual kiss. Haley smiled and reached for the shampoo behind him.

"Mmm, Cucumber melon?" Haley asked with a devilish grin as she squeezed a generous amount into her hand and began to massage it into Nathan's scalp. He chuckled lightly at her standing on her tip toes to reach his head and then he lowered to capture her lips with his and to steal the container of soap from her.

He copied her earlier move and emptied some into his palm he worked it into her hair and then with the leftover suds in his palms began to massage her breasts with it. Haley couldn't help but moan in pleasure and she arched into his touch. He ducked down and kissed her parted lips. She was overcome with pleasure and reached down to stroke his manhood. The suds on her fingers made it tingle and he broke their kiss with a pleasurable moan and Haley smiled. Copying her every move Nathan moved his sudsy hand into the space between her legs and started to work his magic. Haley arched away from him and couldn't help the sweet little moans escaping her mouth as he brought her closer and closer to coming. When they were both about to burst with pleasure Nathan entered her and began to thrust. Their soapy bodies intertwined as their mouths explored each others bodies all over again. Just as they were about to both climax Nathan stole Haley's breath with a sensual kiss. They both moaned into each others mouths as pleasure took them over.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

After their steamy session in the shower Haley washed up and cooked a simple lunch for the both of them to enjoy. Nathan was sitting at their counter watching her run around the kitchen.

"So what're you makin?" he asked smiling, he was still thinking about their shower escapade.

"Oh nothing to special, just some scrambled eggs and French toast," she answered as she wept past him but not before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon, why make breakfast now?" he asked a little confused.

"Uhm, for your information, you an eat breakfast whenever you want, and since we missed it, I figure we could make up for it by eating it now," she smiled at her answer and turned her attention back to her food cooking away at the stove.

Nathan just shrugged and waited to be fed.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

After they had eaten and done the dishes they cuddled up on the couch under a big soft blanket to watch TV and do some talking.

"It's been one helluva few weeks huh?" Haley asked as she absently ran her fingers lightly up and down Nathan's arm.

"Yeah, pressure from the coach and the team to make it to the finals, school work, graduation, college," Nathan said gloomily listing all the things that were stressing him out.

"I was thinking along the lines of a certain Danielle," Haley said as she looked away from the movie on TV to her husband.

"What about her? Has she been bothering you again?" he asked worried as to what may have happened.

"No, she hasn't even looked at me, but that new kid, he's kind of weird," Haley finally confessed.

"What, Ben? And I thought he was so cool and I thought you were going to hook him up with Peyton," Nathan said smiling down at her. Haley made a funny face and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, ok, so maybe I was wrong about him," she huffed to Nathan who laughed at her. "What's so funny?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing," he smiled and pulled her back into his lap.

"For our sake it better be nothing," she said smiling as she pushed herself up and kissed him.

"This probably one of the most relaxing days I've had in quiet a while, thank you," Nathan admitted as he brushed the hair from Haley's face and kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome, but this whole chill day was your idea," she said laughing at him.

"I know, I just wanted to thank you for loving me and believing in me, even when things get tough," he admitted smiling down at her.

"It's not a chore for me Nathan, I love you with all my heart and absolutely nothing will ever change that. Always and forever, right?" she asked smiling up and him and reached up to bring his head down to her for a deep kiss.

"Always and forever," whispered against her smile. 

They fell asleep together on the couch in each others arms.

**A/N: **Sorry so short, but sweet and short eh? I felt like doing a cute Nathan and Haley chapter because of the issues going on with them in season 5 right now. All I can say is they better not get a damn divorce or I will be on angry fan. I have a feeling of what might happen in the show, but I'm going to keep it to myself and see if I'm right at all. Well as always write me an awesome review. But of course you guys all rule at that anyways! And thank you all so much for all the awesome reviews, and keep em' coming! Love ya all!


End file.
